


You're My Friend

by tryingmybestiswear



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Duo, Awkward Duo supremacy, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone except tommy ranboo and tubbo are just mentioned, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lmanburg, Mentioning of the Lava scene from Tommys exile, One Shot, Ranboo has what can be considered a panic attack, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingmybestiswear/pseuds/tryingmybestiswear
Summary: Ranboo and Tommy meet up for the first time in awhile. Ranboo reveals that the Lmanburg people have not been treating him kindly as an Enderman Hybrid. Tommy comforts him and helps his friend as much as possible_____WARNING: there is a mention of the lava scene from Tommys exile as well as what could be considered a panic attack. Please read with caution and check the tags! <3If any of the CCs are uncomfy with this I will immediately take it down!
Relationships: ITS ON S I G H T, If any of y'all take this as shipping, NO SHIPPING MINORS E W, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 695





	You're My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Welcome to my first fic! I have been apart of the DSMP Fandom for some time now and wanted to take a stab at writing. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I'm still working on my writing style, but I do hope you can enjoy! The Awkward Duo is probably my favorite dynamic besides The SBI and my boys don't get enough rep. Also if you would like to see my designs for Ranboo and Tommy you can go support me on my instagram @/intrusive.png ! I also post art there! Alright that's all my rambling! Enjoy!

Ranboo rustled around his chest, checking to make sure he had his memory book and the disc he got when looting an abandoned house he found a while back, fixing his bag as he swung it around his shoulder. He grabbed his cloak, specially made by Niki for his height and his horns, and started out of his house. He mumbled to himself double checking he had everything he needed.

“ Hey Ranboo! “

The enderman hybrid froze and turned, seeing the short president waving at the other. Ranboo smiled even though you couldn’t see his mouth and waved back. 

“ oh hey tubbo! What’s up? “

Tubbo shrugged, adjusting his tie as he came up to the other. 

“ not much! Just wanted to check on ya! Where are you going? You look pretty bundled up. “

The brown haired boy tilted his head a little as he watched the taller fidget with his backpack. Staring and trying to make eye contact. 

“ oh.. uh yknow I’m traveling to the snowy biome to collect some.. things “

Ranboo winced at his excuse. God he was horrible at making excuses. But he didn’t wanna tell Tubbo he was gonna go see Tommy. 

They’ve been planning it for a little, trying to figure out when techno would be gone and when most of the lmanburg counsel would also be gone, They still used their message book system. Leaving them right outside the borders of the smp instead and using a private communicator. 

Tubbo stared at Ranboo before nodding and starting to walk away. The shorter still seemed a little wary but continued on.

“ oh okay! Well make sure to stay warm Ranboob! “

Ranboo groaned as the smaller bounced away 

“ not my name! “ 

The taller shouted before sighing. 

‘ whatever ‘ he thought to himself before looking at his communicator. 

_ TommyInnit whispered to you: are ya almost here big man? Techno is leaving in a few. _

Ranboo smiled as he started moving towards the community nether portal. 

_ You whispered to TommyInnit: ya! I just left! Had to get tubbo off my back. :)  _

Ranboo swung his cloak around him as he entered the swirling purple of the nether portal. Slightly stumbling he shook his head. You would think being half endermen he’d be used to teleporting particles, but he hasn’t teleported since he was very young. It was to protect himself and he’s never tried again. 

As he was walking down the cobblestone path he looked to the lava and hummed. Since that one time he had to.. push Tommy away from the ledge he’s been wary of it and the lavas call. Thankfully Tommy seemed to be doing a bit better. Ever since Technoblade took him in he seemed to smile a little more, which made Ranboo very happy. He loved seeing his friends smile.

_ TommyInnit whispers to you: POGCHAMP !!! I will be waiting inside. It is fuckin cold!!! _

Ranboo chuckled to himself as he traveled through the next portal, tightening his cloak around him with a shiver. God why did Techno have to choose to live in a snowy biome? Ranboo just prayed to Ender that it wouldn’t snow today.He did not feel like feeling the sting of the cold water on his skin. He walked through the snow looking at the coordinates on his communicator as he traveled to Technos house. 

Techno liked him. He thinks. Maybe. They bonded a little with the whole ‘ I am bad at peer pressure ‘ thing but he doubts Techno truly trusted him. Which he thought was understandable, Ranboo recognized that he could be pretty.. bad at being a trustworthy person. Especially with his whole not remembering things. But whatever. He was here for Tommy, not Techno.

Ranboo shivered as he saw the light of Technos house and smiled to himself. Approaching the door he knocked two times before the door flung open. And there stood the blonde, smiling ear to ear, looking a little more grimy but not as many injuries. Ranboo was immediately engulfed by the other and He stumbled a bit. Lately Tommy had been a lot more affectionate, asking Technoblade for hugs and cuddling a lot more with the blankets he had in his little raccoon hole.

“ Big man! You came! “ 

Tommy exclaimed happily, hugging the enderman hybrid tightly. 

Ranboo smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around the other tightly. He was still pretty skinny but definitely not as skinny as he was in exile. ‘ Good. ‘ He thought to himself ‘ I’m glad he’s eating ‘.

“ of course Tommy! You’re my friend. Now can we move this inside? I think it’s gonna start to snow and you know what happens when I get all melty- “ 

Tommy nodded, letting go of the taller and moving to let him in. Ranboo smiled and walked in, hearing the door shut behind him. 

“ sooo how’ve you been Ranboo? It’s been forever since we actually saw each other . Messages can be fucking boring. “

Tommy spoke as he led Ranboo down a couple of ladders, heading towards his little raccoon hole. The tallest had to duck a little to get into the room but he eventually sat down. Taking off his cloak and his backpack. 

“ it’s been okay! Lmanburg is having a tough time. Tubbo is still being a little harsh. Quackity has been acting really weird.. I think Fundy has slightly left which kinda sucks cause I think me and him were getting along but- “

Ranboo played with his hands as he looked at his friend's necklace. It was a beautiful emerald wrapped around with gold. He hated eye contact. He hated what came over him when he made eye contact. He avoided it at all cost. 

Tommy hummed getting comfortable on his bed and shaking his head.

“ Dickhead, I didn’t ask how LMANBURG was doing. I asked how you were. “

Tommy spoke and gave Ranboo a smile. The shorter one was bouncing his leg a bit, obviously still happy his friend was here. And real. 

Ranboo looked to the other in surprise. He usually assumed people wanted to know about what HE knew. Not.. about him. 

He coughed awkwardly before speaking. 

“ uhh.. I’m okay I guess.. I nearly lost my memory book. But I’m. Okay? It’s been a bit stressful. “

Tommy nodded and gestured for the taller to continue. 

Ranboo looked to Tommys necklace before continuing. 

“ the others have become a bit more.. cautious of me. Cause I uh.. I took off my mask at the request of Tubbo. Now they don’t really see me as a.. a human. “

Ranboo winced as he remembered the scenario. Tommy immediately frowned and sat up a bit, intently listening to the other. 

“ well that’s fucking bullshit. just because you’re, slightly different, doesn’t mean you deserve any less fucking respect “

Ranboo curled in on himself a lttlel and stuttered. He agreed but he’s been treated like this his whole life. He hoped that once he traveled to the SMP that it’d be different. Especially since his sister was here! But they turned out the same. Every city was the same. Every village was the same. He’d eventually be thrown out on the streets again. Nowhere to go. He wouldn’t force Niki to come. He loved her too much to force her to try and live with him. His sister has been living so well here at the SMP. He would miss Tommy and Fundy and everyone here. But it’s what he deserved didn’t he? He was bad. He was a creation that wasn’t meant to happen. He was a mistake. 

“ hey. Ranboo? Ranboo can you hear me? “

Ranboo didn’t even notice he wasn’t exactly breathing correctly. His hands were shaking as he saw paler ones in his own. Oh yeah. Tommy was here. He was away from Lmanburg. From the hatred. He was okay. He felt Tommy squeeze his hands and he cleared his throat. 

“ it’s okay Big man. I get attacks too. They suck ass don’t they? “ 

Tommy spoke giving a reassuring smile as he calmly rubbed Ranboos hand. Ranboo calmed down a little, his mask making his face hot. He hesitantly let go of Tommys hand and went to grab his mask. The other looked surprised but let the hybrids hand go and looked away respectfully. Tommy, while not knowing the exact experience for being an enderman hybrid, has had his fair share of experiences of people being afraid of hybrids. He himself was a hybrid. His whole family was hybrids. They just knew how to hide their features well. He has experienced the glares that his older brothers would get for being piglin hybrids. The whispers he would hear about his fathers wings. The gasps when he would reveal he had a tail and ears. It wasn't something new. But it was always a bit more aggressive to hostile mob hybrids. Techno and Wilbur were extremely looked at with caution for being Piglin hybrids. Tommy couldn’t even imagine how Ranboo would be feeling, as Tommy was a passive mob hybrid. He just couldn’t understand why Tubbo, of all people, was scared of Ranboo. 

“ uh.. you can look now. I think we’re.. sorry.. I’m feeling a bit better “ 

Tommy nodded turning around to see Ranboo. Without his mask. Tommy immediately closed his eyes right and backed away. 

“ ah shit sorry! You should’ve told me to fucking wait till ya got your mask on! I don’t wanna fucking intrude dude! “

Ranboo chuckled a little, heart warming at the thought that Tommy even thought about how Ranboo would feel. 

“ no no it’s okay Tommy! I trust you! “

Tommy sighed and opened his eyes to look at Ranboo. His mouth opened wide before he got up and looked at Ranboo closer. The other was looking anywhere but the blonde as he examed the hybrid's face. His mouth really extended all the way to his ears. It was large and if he wanted to he could unhinge it. It was scary. But here Tommy was admiring it and mumbling about how ‘ this is the coolest shit ‘ and ‘ how hard can you fucking bite man? Bet you could bite through fucking bone! ‘

“ ah sorry shouldn’t have immediately invaded your personal space, shit “ 

Tommy spoke and sat back down on his bed. Ranboo shook his head and gave a smile to the shorter. Tommy had never seen Ranboo really smile like that.

“ it’s okay Tommy! I uh.. I’ve never had that reaction to me showing my.. uh face “ 

Ranboo was still a little shaky but seeing his friend react with such positivity he was warming up to the idea of keeping his mask off.

“ Well you’re not the only hybrid on the server big man! Especially a hostile mob! “

Tommy chuckled and gestured to upstairs, implying about Techno. 

“ he is my brother, had to deal with how much shit he got for being a piglin hybrid. Wilbur too. He just got better at hiding it “

Ranboo nodded, a little shocked at how Wilbur was a hybrid, but he supposed with enough training you could hide any feature pretty well. He hadn’t known Alivebur at all but from what he’s seen of Ghostbur he did have.. A peculiar set of ears.

“ Plus it does help you’re talkin to one! “

Tommy grinned at the other and opened his arms to point at himself. Ranboo tilted his head a little bit and hummed. 

“ what do you mean..? “

Tommy frowned before rolling his eyes 

“ whaddya think big man! You’re looking at a fuckin hybrid! Not.. exactly hostile but close enough amiright? “ 

Tommy had a daring look in his eyes as he saw the shocked expression of Ranboo. And then the other started laughing. Tommy gaped at him.

“ what the fuck?! Ranboo? What the hell! “

Ranboo laughed harder at Tommys reaction and hid away from Tommys weak play punches. 

“ sorry sorry! I just uh.. I never expected you to be a hybrid. You’re very good at hiding it “

Tommys frowned faded a bit as he nodded 

“ Yeaaah well big man philza said people don’t take too kindly to pest hybrids either so- “

Tommy closed his eyes and concentrated as he put away his defense mechanism and the magic he was taught so long ago. Surely enough there were two ears on the top of his head and a large tail in the back. Very striped. His eyes got a little darker too. Ranboo gaped and started laughing again. 

“ No way! You’re a raccoon hybrid? “

As Ranboo continued to laugh as Tommy pouted, tail swishing. 

“ What the fuck man! I thought you’d be cool with this! Fuck you! “

Tommy said as he fake pushed the other, Ranboo still trying to compose himself. After a minute Ranboo grinned at the others necklace.

“ Well I certainly don’t see you as a pest if that means anything. You look cool as a raccoon. Very sneaky. “ 

Ranboo got up, going over to sit with Tommy, Tommys tail swishing at the praise but his face still remained slightly pouted.

As Ranboo looked to the room and how his mask was on the other side he smiled, toothy scary grin and all, and put his hand on Tommys shoulder.

“ Thanks for letting me come over today Tommy. I really need it. “

Tommy smiled to himself and nodded, putting his own hand on the hybrid's hand. 

“ Of fucking course Ranboo. You’re my friend. “

And with that the two spent the rest of the night joking, playing, and messing with Technos things.The enderman hybrid eventually gave Tommy the disc he found and the other freaked out, immediately playing it for the two of them. And if Ranboo left with a little bit more confidence then before and his mask on his wrist instead of his face. Well, that was his and Tommy's own business and no one else’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If y'all would like me to write more about these two or the hybrids of the SMP pls let me know! I had loads of fun doing this and I might make more! Okay thats all! Stay safe! <3


End file.
